Silica
Silica (シリカ, Shirika) is a player of Sword Art Online and the former owner of Pina. Biography Silica grew up in a very abusive and neglectful environment. Her mother was an alcoholic and Silica would spend her time eating her crayons. Episode 4 Silica, having been trapped in the virtual-reality game SAO, joined a party lead by Rosalia. Silica, however, splits off from the party, after refusing to allow Rosalia to make a pair of leather pants out of Silica's familiar, dragon Pina, despite the AMAZING comfort of dragon leather. Silica and Pina get ambushed by group of gorilla-looking mobs, who kill Pina and are about to kill Silica. Luckily for her, she is saved by Kirito, who destroys the mobs. Though Kirito initially doesn't want to listen to the crying Silica, but he is reminded of "Sachi" by Silica, deciding to listen to her against his better judgement. Silica then goes off telling her entire past to Kirito, which lasts approximately seven hours. Having finally finished telling her backstory to Kirito, who is less then enthusiastic about the massive dump of useless knowledge, Kirito suggests that Silica could revive her dead dragon by collecting a special item which revives pets. Silica is happy to find out that Pina can be revived, but is less happy when she finds out that Kirito won't be helping her on her quest. As they are walking around the town, however, they meet with Rosalia who annoys Kirito and causes him to join Silica and help her. On the next day, they arrive to Floor - where they work their way to numerous mobs before reaching the special flower-item. Silica, believing that they have completed their quest, is told by Kirito that they need at least fifty of the petals, which will then be traded to an NPC, who gives them a crystal, which opens a dungeon with numerous mini-bosses, where the true flower will finally be found. After the excruciating process, they finally acquire the item, and start heading away. They are, however, confronted once again by Rosalia, now joined by her guild the Titan's Hand, an orange player-killing guild. It's revealed that Rosalia wanted Silica and Kirito to find the item, wanting to steal the item from them, while Kirito knew about her plans and helped Silica only to catch Rosalia and her guild. Kirito though is surprised by how pitiful Rosalia's guild is, having expected a stronger guild like the Laughing Coffin. Though Rosalia breaks Kirito mentally, her guild member are unable to cause any damage to him due to his high level. Kirito then attacks Rosalia, cutting her down and killing her. This whole scene leaves Silica fairly terrified. Once Silica and Kirito return to the village. Though Kirito had a lot of fun, Silica says that she doesn't really want to hang around him anymore, as he is frankly the worst person she has ever met. As they are about to revive Pina, the special item expires and gets destroyed. This causes Silica to go on a rampage, destroying the hotel room they were residing in and even attacking Kirito, although Kirito later remarks that she took it quite well. Post-Episode 4 Silca is likely freed from SAO after Kirito defeats Kayaba, along with all of the other players. Personality Silica is a mostly cheerful and happy person. She is also very innocent and childish. Silica also has a somewhat troubled or at least elaborate past. Despite her usually happy and outgoing demeanor, Silica also has shown fits of rage. Differences from the Original Like her original counterpart, Silica is very positive and happy. The childishness of the abridged Silica though is more exaggerated and prominent. The abridged Silica also has a far more negative attitude towards Kirito, while her original counterpart adores him. Also she didn't have a neglectful past or devolve into a murderous rampage when Pina failed to come back, as Pina was successfully revived. Voice Actor * In the Japanese Dub Silica is voiced by Hidaka Rina. * In the English Dub Silica is voiced by Christine Marie Cabanos. * In the Abridged Series Silica is voiced by Rachel Michelle. Quotes * (To Rosalia): "Screw this! I don't need you! I'll form my own party. It's just gonna be me and Pina and it's gonna be awesome. (moments later) This is not awesome! This is the opposite of awesome!" * (To Pina): "Oh my goodness... Pina are you evolving? Yes Pina! Evolve into a beautiful dragon and we'll fly through the night to freedom! (Pina dies and shatters) Pina...?" * (To Kirito): "Don't take this the wrong way Mr. Kirito, I'm grateful for you're help, but you're like the worst person I've ever met." Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:A to Z Category:SAO Players